Frustration
by jemmyscout
Summary: After a summer romance Harry is desperate for some quality time with his girlfriend. Mature content features. One shot.


Summary- After a long summer romance Harry is back at school and desperate for some quality time with his girlfriend. (Mature content later on).

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

He sat impatiently in the Gryffindor common room, tapping his fingers on the arm of his favourite chair by the fire whilst watching her laugh across the room. He watched as she tilted her head back and laughed as Dean told her yet another story of his summer abroad in Spain her pale, graceful neck exposing itself to him.

Oh, the noises she would be making that night when he got his chance to lick and kiss that perfect, sensitive neck.

He was growing desperate; she hadn't contacted him or hinted that she wanted to see him in the last couple of days. Instead, she seemed to spend her time giggling with Ron or Dean about their summers and their weekends of fun in Hogsmeade. He suddenly gripped the arm of the chair, what if she no longer wanted him? What if his circumstances of being shackled to the castle for safety had become too much for her? It was almost too painful to consider, he couldn't imagine wanting to be with someone this much, he understood the need for secrecy for her safety and the harmony of their friends but still…this was ridiculous!

He stood up suddenly and stormed across to the bookshelves in the common room, maybe reading the latest quidditch magazine would distract him until she looked his way. Grabbing the magazine off the shelf he threw himself down on the sofa below. At least this way he was only metres from her, just slightly out her eye line. He rustled the pages and held them up, pretending to read but really staring at the beauty before him and wishing she would turn her head slightly and acknowledge him.

His eyes followed her dainty silhouette, she was sat on one of the desk so he could see her swinging her feet absentmindedly while making jokes with her fellow students. He followed the line of her school socks up towards the hem of her skirt and pictured what he knew to be underneath it and the pleasure it could give him. His thoughts began to wander and his trousers started to become increasingly tight…

"Harry! Hey Harry! Over here mate!"

Quickly, he sat up and used the magazine as an impromptu cover for his hardness. He looked over at Ron who had shaken him from his thoughts, "What Ron?"

"Come listen to this story of Dean's mate, it's about something called a jet- ski? Goes across water like a car. Weirdest invention I've heard of!"

"Ron, it's a muggle thing, used on holidays at the beach." Harry sighed and rubbed his face but got up to join them nonetheless. As he did so she finally looked over at him and smiled slightly, making her features light up as she did, he smiled back cautiously but everyone else was oblivious to this small exchange. Harry was just happy for some attention from her after the last couple of days. He joined the group and attempted to make conversion about his holidays but apart from his stolen moments with the girl now sitting opposite him he hadn't gone anywhere or done anything so his contributions were mainly laughing when everyone else did.

A few hours later, the conversation had begun to wind down and people were starting to talk to others or get prepared to go down for dinner. Harry was still sitting opposite his lover but now there was only Ron left. As he finished telling the story of how Fred had got himself trapped in the garden by some rebelling gnomes Harry noticed that there were a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He glanced up at her and noticed her wink and slowly lean her head in the direction of the portrait hole. 'Yes! He thought! The signal I've been waiting for!' Harry stood up suddenly, "Well, er, great catching up with you all, I'm going to head down towards the kitchens, see Dobby before dinner."

"Whatever mate, say hi to him for us yeah?" Ron grunted already picking up the magazine Harry had left on his seat.

Harry exited the common room and started walking down the corridor, carefully counting the rooms until he found the 14th door. Carefully, he opened the door and left it ajar so that she would know he was already here and hadn't been waylaid and then went about transfiguring the room back to the way they liked it before the summer.

Only a few minutes after he made his escape he hurt the classroom door shut, he didn't turn around from transfiguring the desk into a double bed layered with sheets and blankets. In this domain he knew she would come to him.

Sure enough, he felt her small hands wrap around his torso and her weight settle against his back as she sighed heavily, "My God, I didn't think I was going to be able to get away, Dean wanted to compare notes on Spanish cuisine. It was only my talk of going to the library to study the next month's chapters that allowed me to escape."

Harry didn't reply, he turned slowly and crushed his lips to hers with a bruising force, after running his tongue along her lips he gained access to her mouth and proceeding to kiss her brutally, mimicking what he would do to her with his cock with his tongue.

She responded in kind and pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed straddling him and beginning to run her hands down his chest, "I've missed this Harry, I couldn't find an excuse for the last couple of days. Ron has been so happy to see us all again after summer."

"I know Hermione, but seriously, I was starting to get desperate!" and with that Harry attacked her mouth once more while unbuttoning her shirt to get to her breasts.

Once they had both managed to rid themselves of their shirts Harry finally got to the part he was fantasising about earlier, reaching under her skirt he found Hermione soaked and ready. He gently stroked her pussy and was rewarded with a juddering moan from his girlfriend. Hermione ground down on his hand hard, moaning ever louder but he knew she liked to be teased.

Pulling her underwear down her legs but keeping her skirt still on Harry forced Hermione to kneel, as soon as she did she went to work unbuttoning his trousers and freeing his cock. Harry couldn't wait as Hermione took him into her mouth; humming around him and making his member vibrate. He was so close already, he was desperate to cum but he knew he wanted to wait until he was inside her.

He yanked Hermione upright and pushed her towards the bed. He crawled up her body and reclaimed her lips hungrily. His hands ran down her body until he found her wet and waiting. He pushed his fingers inside her and was rewarded with a long moan from the witch underneath him. Harry pumped his fingers slowly, hitting all the spots he knew would make his girlfriend find her release, gently pushing his palm against her nub he knew it wouldn't be long.

Sure enough Hermione came undone spectacularly panting hard and moaning his name she shuddered around his fingers and clenched down hard as her first orgasm of the night ripped through her. She slumped back against the bed and tried hard to catch her breath as Harry positioned himself above her and slowly pushed himself into her.

"Harry, please." Hermione moaned. Harry knew what that meant and began to piston his hips into her, gaining pace and power with every thrust. Soon they were both panting heavily and Hermione was clawing down Harry's back screaming with the passion that was building inside of her. They came in unison Harry slowing his hips as he came down from his high until he was resting against Hermione with his face buried in her neck.

"That was amazing love." Harry murmured into her hair, "But please don't make me wait for it again, the frustration was too much to handle."

Hermione giggled and stroked his hair carefully, "I promise Harry."


End file.
